brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Fractions/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are in their living room. It is decorated for Moby's birthday party. The two of them stand behind a table with cake and cookies. They are wearing party hats. No guests have arrived. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks sad. TIM: Aw... cheer up, Moby. It's still early. Plus, it means more for us! Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what is a fraction? From, Blake. I can show you, Blake: using these tasty props. Mmmm, cake and cookies. Tim spaces out for a moment, thinking about the food. MOBY: Beep. Moby waves his hand at Tim's face. TIM: Sorry. Anyway, think of a fraction as part of a whole or a set. Here, we've got one whole birthday cake; which I'm going to cut up into smaller pieces. Tim looks down on Moby's birthday cake. It is a rectangular chocolate cake. Text on the cake reads: 1. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks distressed. TIM: Because it's nice to share, that's why! Now, if I cut the cake right down the middle, I get two equal-sized pieces. Tim cuts the cake in two horizontally. Text on the top half of the cake reads: 1. Text on the bottom half of the cake reads: 2. TIM: Each piece is one whole cake divided in two, or one-half of the whole. We can write that as a fraction. Text on both the top and bottom halves of the cake changes to: one-half, or 1 over 2 with a dividing line between. TIM: This number, the denominator, tells us how many pieces make up one whole. The denominator on both the top and bottom halves of the cake is highlighted. The denominator of one-half is 2. TIM: The numerator tells us the number of pieces we're dealing with. The numerator on both the top and bottom halves of the cake is highlighted. The numerator of one-half is 1. TIM: So, this is one-half of the cake, and these are two halves. The top half of the cake is highlighted as Tim mentions it. To the side, the fraction one-half appears, indicating that half of the cake is highlighted. Then both halves are highlighted as Tim mentions them. The fraction changes to two-halves, or 2 over 2. TIM: Two divided by two is one. One whole cake! The doorbell rings. MOBY: Beep. Moby cheers. He goes to the door and returns with two tall, thin robots. One of them blows a party horn. Moby smiles. MOBY: Beep. TIM: All right, now it's a party! To make sure everyone gets a piece, I'll cut the cake into four pieces. Tim makes a vertical slice down the center of the cake. It is now cut into four equal-sized pieces. TIM: Each piece represents one of those four pieces, or one-fourth of the whole, so the fraction is one-fourth. It's also called a quarter. Text on each piece reads: one-fourth, or 1 over 4. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up a quarter coin. TIM: Right, just like the coin. Which makes sense, because twenty-five cents is one-fourth of a dollar. An image shows a dollar bill and four quarter coins. Text on each quarter coin reads: one-fourth. TIM: Basketball games are divided into four quarters; quarter-past means fifteen minutes after the hour; and four quarts make a gallon! Images show a basketball game, a wall clock with one-fourth of its face highlighted, and four one-quart containers of milk next to a gallon container of milk. TIM: This is one quarter of the cake; this is two quarters; three quarters, and four quarters. Quarters of the cake are highlighted as Tim counts them. When he says four quarters, the entire cake is highlighted. As each piece of cake is highlighted, a fraction to the side of the cake changes to reflect the fractions Tim names: one-fourth, two-fourths, three-fourths, and four-fourths. TIM: Four divided by four is one, so four quarters is one whole cake. The doorbell rings again. MOBY: Beep. Moby jumps up and down in delight. He goes to the front door and opens it. A little robot with a baseball glove and cap enters the house. Several other robots follow. Each looks different and beeps its own sort of beep. TIM: Whew, good thing I've got some other handy fractions to fall back on. Let's see. I can split this cake into eighths, and even sixteenths. Two images show Moby's cake cut into eighths and sixteenths. Text on each piece in the first image reads: one-eighth, or 1 over 8. Text on each piece in the second image reads: one-sixteenth, or 1 over 16. MOBY: Beep. Moby takes one piece of the cake cut into sixteenths and measures it with a ruler. He is saddened by how small the piece is. TIM: Say, that reminds me! The inches on a ruler are broken up into fractions, too. Moby examines the marks on the ruler he is using to measure the piece of cake. TIM: Different rulers may show half-inches, quarter-inches, eighth-inches, and so on. Different sections of the ruler highlight to illustrate the lengths Tim mentions. TIM: One, two, three. Each piece is one and three-quarters inches long. The ruler shows Moby's piece of cake to be one and three-quarters inches long. The party guests stand in a group and beep unhappily. TIM: Too small, huh? LITTLE BASEBALL ROBOT: Beep. TIM: Okay, how about some cookies? Tim gestures toward the tray of cookies on the table. TIM: Remember, we can also use fractions to talk about items in a group. Let's see, there are fifteen cookies in the set, so that's our denominator. The plate on the table has fifteen cookies. Text next to the plate of cookies reads: 15. A fraction bar appears over the number. TIM: The cookies aren't all the same type. Seven are chocolate chip, and eight are oatmeal raisin. Seven of the cookies highlight to show that they are chocolate chip. Then eight of them highlight to show that they are oatmeal raisin. TIM: Those are our numerators. So seven-fifteenths of the cookies are chocolate chip, and eight-fifteenths are oatmeal raisin! The plate of cookies splits into two plates. Both have the same number of cookies. The first plate has the seven chocolate chip cookies highlighted. Text to the left of the plate reads: seven-fifteenths, or 7 over 15. The second plate has the eight oatmeal raisin cookies highlighted. Text to the left of that plate reads: eight-fifteenths, or 8 over 15. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks bored. TIM: Hey, if you pay attention, you'll start seeing fractions all around you. LITTLE BASEBALL ROBOT: Beep. The little baseball robot is standing by the refreshment table. TIM: That's right, Little Jimmy. Since you pitched five innings today, you pitched five-ninths of the baseball game. An image shows an electronic baseball scoreboard. Five of the innings on the scoreboard are highlighted as Tim talks about them. BANJO-PLAYING ROBOT: Twang twang. He plays a tune on his banjo. TIM: You got the idea, Hill-Bot. In music, half notes last one-half as long as whole notes, and quarter notes last one-fourth as long. An animation illustrates and compares a whole note, two half notes, and four quarter notes while a metronome beats out the time. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yup, when you baked this cake, you used fractions to measure out the ingredients, like, say, half a cup of butter. Tim takes a bite from a piece of cake. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Three-quarters of a cup of motor oil? Tim stops eating the cake. He has not swallowed and is talking with his mouth full. There is a large, dark stain around his mouth. TIM: I have to go to the bathroom. Tim walks away as Moby smiles. The sound of Tim spitting out the cake can be heard. TIM: Yuck. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts